


I Want You Close

by Holisticgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, idk you guys im really bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holisticgay/pseuds/Holisticgay
Summary: "“Dance with me, Keith. Please?” Lance is still grinning and swaying and Keith really, really wants to say no, say he needs to go back to bed, say this is ridiculous. But it’s… nice… having Lance being so close to him like this.“Okay.” Keith whispers. The loud music covers his voice, but Lance seems to have gotten it, either by reading Keith’s lips or just by feeling Keith stop trying to break away from Lance’s hold on him, and he lets out a cheer."





	I Want You Close

Sleeping in the common room had not been something Keith meant to make a habit of. He simply needed a change of scenery from his room on the ship. The walls were too close together and it seemed as if they got even more so with each passing second he was in there. Not to mention it reminded him of his dorm room at the Garrison, which was not something he wanted to think about again. So, eventually, he had relocated to the long couches in the lounge. He had meant for it to be a one or two time thing, but as weeks passed, he decided it was simply better for him. 

 

Until he started being woken up by loud music, which he assumed was coming from the observation room a few rooms over. He tried to ignore it at first, thinking that putting up with it was better than feeling claustrophobic and unable to sleep in his small room. But after the first 3 times he had woken up to the vibrations of the speakers spreading to the couch he was  _ trying  _ to sleep on, he decided that this wasn’t any better. He really did not want to go back to his own room, though. He also didn’t want to forfeit his spot on the couch, though. On the fourth night, he had waited for what felt like an hour, folding his pillow over his ears and pressing as hard as he could to block out the noise to no avail. During a particularly frantic bump of the bass, he decided to get up and go give whoever was blasting music during the middle of the night a piece of his mind. Maybe break a few speakers just for show. 

 

When Keith reaches the observation room, he has his fists balled up at his sides and a glare already in place. He’s ready to start yelling as soon as the door opens, but when it does, he just freezes. Lance is in the middle of the room, singing along to the fast tune as he sways his hips and Keith can’t remember how to talk, much less think. All thoughts of going back to bed had disappeared from his mind as he stands there and watches Lance dance. He’s seen him dance countless times before at the celebration parties they have after freeing planets, but Lance seems more carefree now, thinking no one is around to witness him. Keith notes that his body doesn’t seem as rigid as it usually does at the parties, his movements are much wider and not as showy- he’s not dancing for anyone but himself and Keith feels guilty for disturbing his privacy. 

 

Before he knows it, whatever song was on ends, and Lance turns around. His eyes go wide for a few seconds when he notices Keith standing in the doorway. When the next song starts, he smirks and struts his way closer to Keith, making a come hither motion with one of his fingers. 

 

Keith tenses and resumes his hard glare, yelling over the music. “Lance, turn this off! I’m trying to sleep!” He crosses his arms and shakes head  when Lance motions for him to come closer again. 

 

“Can you as least turn it down!?” Lance doesn’t reply. Instead, he grins widely and stretches his arms out, making grabby-hands, still trying to get Keith to join him. He tries to keep his expression as hard as he can while he stands unmoving in the doorway, but when Lance gets close enough to pull one of his hands away from his chest and kisses the back of it, Keith can’t do anything but stare in shock. Lance starts backing up, pulling Keith deeper into the room while still singing.

 

“Are you sick? Do you have a concussion or something?” Keith brings the hand Lance isn’t holding up to press against his forehead to tell if the other boy is overheating. 

 

“No, you idiot.” Lance laughs and swats Keith’s hand away from his face. His hold on Keith’s other hand tightens as he raises it and forces Keith to twirl. “I just wanna dance with you.”

 

“Okay, we should really get you into a healing pod. This seems life threatening, c’mon.” Keith tries to pull Lance towards the door but Lance just uses the momentum to swing himself into Keith’s arms and dance closer to him. 

 

“Dance with me, Keith. Please?” Lance is still grinning and swaying and Keith really, really wants to say no, say he needs to go back to bed, say this is ridiculous. But it’s… nice… having Lance being so close to him like this. The only time Lance gets this close to Keith, is when they’re fighting. And, sure, they’re arguing way less and they actually consider themselves friends now, but Keith still isn’t used to it. He’s not used to Lance’s excited, expectant smile being directed at him, but  _ fuck _ , he really wants to be. And maybe this is the way to getting closer to Lance and his heart stopping affection that Keith has been craving for  _ so long _ . 

 

“Okay.” Keith whispers. The loud music covers his voice, but Lance seems to have gotten it, either by reading Keith’s lips or just by feeling Keith stop trying to break away from Lance’s hold on him, and he lets out a cheer. 

 

Lance starts stepping back, pulling Keith along with both hands. He lets go when they’re in the centre of the room and begins to dance by himself again. He’s spinning and moving his hips with his hands over his head, all the while singing along loud enough that Keith can hear him over the music. Lance shoots him a glance over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. He’s clearly waiting for Keith to start dancing, but he isn’t sure how to be as shameless about it, doesn’t know how to dance at all, really, so he just starts slightly swaying along to the beat and hopes it’s enough for Lance. He turns around and grins at Keith again but doesn’t make a move to force him to do anything else. 

 

Keith watches him dance for a few songs, laughing when Lance does a move that looks ridiculous to him. He can tell the difference in the way Lance is dancing now compared to when he was dancing before he knew Keith was in the room. It’s still more free than at the parties, though, and Keith is happy Lance is comfortable enough to loosen up around him. It’s still obvious he’s trying to put on more of a show, now. Keith isn’t sure if he’s happy with the thought that Lance is seemingly trying to impress him or not. 

 

The main overhead lights are off and it causes him to be almost a complete silhouette in front of the unending space full of bright starts shining through the large, floor-to-ceiling windows behind him. He wouldn’t be able to see any of his features if it wasn’t for the few soft blue lights Lance had turned on around the room reflecting off of his skin; lighting up his eyes and toothy grin every time he turns towards Keith. 

 

He doesn’t notice that he’s stopped moving; just standing still and watching as Lance dances, listening to his voice that’s still making it’s way over the beat of the speakers. He doesn’t notice that he’s holding in a breath, either, until Lance turns again and winks at him with a particularly over dramatic belly roll,  and it leaves him all at once. 

 

Lance seems to finally realize that Keith isn’t dancing anymore and pouts. He starts walking towards him, getting ready to pull Keith back into his arms, when the song changes again and he freezes with wide eyes. 

 

“Oh!” Lance jumps up and down in place, clapping his hands in excitement, and Keith tries not to smile at how cute he is. “This is _ such _ a good song!” He starts to sing and dance along, and Keith thinks he’s in the clear until Lance turns once again to sing  _ at _ him. 

 

_ “Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer _

_ Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer” _

 

Lance makes the come hither motion with both hands now, leaning his upper body forward and nodding his head to the beat as he practically bounces closer. Keith can’t stop the laugh that makes it’s way out of his mouth. He shakes his head no but it doesn’t stop Lance, because why would it. He does stop motioning for him to come closer, opting to just make his way over on his own while dancing, eyes locked intensely on Keith’s.

 

“ _ The doors are open, the wind is really blowing _

_ The night sky is changing overhead”  _

 

Keith was having enough trouble getting his heartbeat under control  _ before  _ Lance’s attention was on him. Now, he doesn’t think he’s ever had so much trouble breathing in his life. It’s almost too much for him; watching the way Lance runs his hands over his torso while bobbing his head and rolling his body to the beat of the song. 

 

“ _ It's not just all physical _

_ I'm the type who won't get oh so critical _

_ So let's make things physical _

_ I won't treat you like you're oh so typical _

_ I won't treat you like you're oh so typical _ ”

 

Lance stops moving his head, his hips slow as he stares down the length of Keith’s body and licks his lips before continuing singing.

 

“ _ All you think of lately is getting underneath me _

_ All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me” _

 

Keith’s face heats up and he doesn’t know if he wants to slap Lance, or  _ himself. _  Lance grins again at Keith’s reaction and lets out a short laugh before resuming his ecstatic movements. 

 

“ _ Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer _

_ Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer”  _

 

Lance brings an arm up and pretends he’s circling a lasso around his head before throwing the imaginary rope at Keith, who laughs and covers his mouth when a snort escapes. This seems to please Lance, because he laughs with him while pretending to pull Keith closer with the rope. Keith doesn’t budge though, so Lance rolls his eyes with that large grin still on his face, as he acts like he’s using the rope to help him pull his way over to Keith. Lance misses a few lines due to being unable to stop laughing and Keith considers turning the music off again. This time just so he can hear Lance laugh better. But then whatever…  _ this _ is, might end. And as embarrassed as he is, Keith is honestly enjoying himself. 

 

“ _ It's not just all physical _

_ I'm the type who won't get oh so critical _

_ So let's make things physical _

_ I won't treat you like you're oh so typical” _

 

Lance is finally close enough to touch him, and he immediately puts his hands on Keith’s hips and forces him to move along with him. At first it’s just swaying, but when Lance starts bouncing on his feet and moving his head again, Keith tries to match his movements. 

 

“ _ I want you close, I want you _ ”

 

Lance twirls Keith again and  happily goes along with it. This time when he faces him again, Lance wraps an arm around his waist and dips him before pulling him closer. Keith gasps at being flush together, their faces mere inches apart. Lance’s hand is on his lower back and he can feel it burning his skin through his shirt. Although, now that he thinks about it, his entire body feels like it’s on fire. 

 

“ _ I won't treat you like you're typical _ ”

 

Keith isn’t sure if Lance is whispering now, or just mouthing along, because he can’t hear him sing but his lips are still moving and- and they’re getting closer to his and Keith thinks he might have a heart attack but he also thinks it might be worth it. 

 

“ _ I want you close, I want you _ ”

 

Lance’s lips are just barely brushing his, there’s no pressure but they’re close enough that Keith can feel the vibrations when he sings that last line. He can feel Lance’s breath against his as he looks into his eyes. Keith is a bit taken back at how scared Lance looks right now, as if he’s worried Keith will freak out if he kisses him. 

 

Keith lets his eyes close, and feels Lance smile against his lips before pressing them even closer.

 

They don’t disconnect for the rest of the song, unable to pull away until the next one starts and it’s some obnoxious dubstep song that, honestly, ruins the mood. Lance laughs as he turns away to change the song to something else and- 

 

Oh, no. 

 

Lance changes it to a much slower song and Keith freezes up again when he comes back, bowing and holding his hand out for Keith to take. He hesitantly places his hand in Lance’s, who kisses it like when Keith first showed up, and pulls him in again. 

 

“I… I don’t know how to slow dance.” Keith admits, staring at his feet. 

 

“You don’t have to know.” Lance brings a hand up to make Keith look at him again. “You can just follow my lead, or do whatever you want. No one’s around to judge you.” He smiles softly at Keith and kisses his forehead. 

 

“ _ You’re _ around.” Lance laughs against his skin and it sends shivers up Keith’s spine. 

 

“I won’t judge you, though.” He takes Keith’s hands and puts them on his shoulders before putting his own on Keith’s waist. 

 

They stay like that the rest of the night, with Keith’s head resting against Lance’s chest and Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith. Even after the songs go back to the original playlist Lance had on, with the too fast beats that make the ground shake under their feet. Lance continues to hum along to the songs, but no actual words make their way out. 

 

Eventually, around the time everyone else should be waking up, Keith can feel himself start drifting off despite standing up and swaying. Lance doesn’t say anything as he drags Keith to his room and they both fall asleep almost instantly; sharing one last kiss before closing their eyes. 

  
  


When Keith wakes up- in the middle of their scheduled lunch time- he notices how the walls seem to stay still when he’s wrapped up so close to Lance. He might just start sleeping in his room again. 

Or Lance’s, just as long as he’s there, Keith doesn’t care where they sleep. Just as long as he stays close, he won’t feel like there’s not enough space to breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Closer by Tegan and Sara. I've been listening to it on repeat all week n had to do Something with it. I think my new favorite thing is Klance dancing together. So I'll probs write more of that.


End file.
